Bodil
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: While hunting Horcruxes, Hermione is detained. Someone finds her and tries to help her. Femmslash.


**Bodil**

**By Dimgwrthien**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter series or affiliates.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: Femmslash, OOC!Hermione**

**Pairing: Hermione/OFC**

**Summary: While hunting Horcruxes, Hermione is lost in a Death Eater scuffle. Someone finds her and does their best to nurse her back to health.**

Hermione opened her eyes against the low sunrise. A dull pain in her right shoulder made her consider going back to sleep, but a newly-found absence of the two boys she had been with made her stand up.

"Ron!" she hissed into the dark undergrowth, walking on stiff legs. "Harry! Get out! They're gone!"

Having stumbled into their seventh year at Hogwarts, the three of them had set out in a hunt for the Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione agreed to join Harry, knowing that their lives would be in danger, but only to help their friend.

Now, Hermione found herself in the remains of a Death Eater attack onto them with an aching head and a broken soul.

Her hopes rose when she saw a road nearby.

That's where her new story starts.

The road wasn't much to look at for the average person. Just some dirt, flattened by the constant use by the passing car or bike.

Hermione saw it and worshipped it with her eyes. She sat on its side, hands in the dirt, soaked in blood that did not belong to her.

For hours, she could not move. She ventured to a land she did not want to consider - personal medical attention. The sight of a several inch thick branch through her ankle brought her attention back to the road as she ignored it.

"Ron," she whispered soon after. Blood rushed to the ankle and she felt as though she would soon be unconscious. The soothing sound of their names on her tongue calmed her enough to remain there, waiting for them to find her. "Harry."

The distant sound of something moving brought Hermione to her senses. Tears swam in her eyes so that she could not see who pulled up in front of her. The only thing she knew about the person when they came up was that they had a hard, feminine voice.

"Get up," the newcomer told her, reaching out a hand. Hermione blinked so that the tears from the pain in her ankle fell.

The woman rode a motorcycle and had kicked down the stand for it. Dark brown hair, cut unevenly in places, hung limply around her face, accenting the grin. Her grin did not even strike Hermione as a grin rather than a spread of teeth about the consume her.

What comforted Hermione was the wand peeking out of the girl's saddlebag.

"Oi, get up!" the girl repeated, reaching out her hand further. Hermione tried to stand, but the ankle gave a crackling that she did not trust enough to stand on.

"Hurt, are you?" Without another word, the girl stepped off the bike. Her clothes, ratty and torn, not from age, but from purposeful strokes, swung loosely around her lanky frame. She took up Hermione with considerable strength, moving her onto the back of the bike.

"'M taking you back," the girl told her. "Bodil's the name, by the way. Call me Bo, though. All of 'em do."

"Who?" Hermione asked. The wand in the girls' saddlebag wasn't reassuring anymore. It wasn't help that had gotten her. No one could trust the girl.

Taking a swing of a bottle resting in the saddlebag, the girl answered, "You'll see. I'm takin' you there."

Wind rushed through Hermione's ears, and she wanted to vomit from the bumping in the road. However, she managed to last on the back of the motorcycle, arms tight around the thin girl.

"Get off," Hermione found herself being told within minutes. She opened her eyes, glancing around. The sun, already sunken below the rim of the horizon, gave almost no light. However, several fires rested around them, one close to the girl's foot. "Here, let me help -"

With her strong arms, the girl lifted Hermione by under the arms and dragged her off the bike.

Hermione noticed the number of people around her first. There had to be dozens of them - not too many, but enough to scare her. She guessed that they were all wizards, judging from the badly hidden spells some used and the number of magical items scattered around the ground.

"Listen up!" the girl called over their heads. Upon a closer inspection, Hermione could see some of the people. Most of them dressed like Bodil, clothes torn and waving in the whispering wind. The majority of them were female, too, except a few men scattered among them.

"We have someone new here! I'm expecting you all to treat her well. Very well."

A few of the girls perked up, trying to get a closer view of Hermione. Hermione, still hung against Bodil, smiled weakly at them. At that, a few girls lowered themselves down as though disappointed. Some grinned and started to stand.

"You don't know who we are," Bodil told Hermione as some girls circled them, "and we don't know who you are. However, I'm welcoming you to ask any questions you want. We're witches, yes, and a few wizards. No worries. We like to travel, too."

"Why?" Hermione asked, watching one of the girls near her. The woman, clad only in an oversized jacket and very short trousers, smiled at her and stopped circling. The others stopped, too.

"We like to do things," Bodil answered simply. "Not many people seem to like us. They consider us a step below Death Eaters."

Hermione froze.

"But, yes, we do certain things." Bodil's voice grew breathy at this point. "Sometimes we just ride. Graffiti, threaten, abduct…."

A sudden pressure onto Hermione made her jump. One of the girls had stuck her hand on Hermione's waist, moving downward along the line of her underpants until it hit her thigh. The hand slid again onto her vagina. Hermione sucked in a breath as she felt a sudden, warm, powerful experience through her stomach that seemed to take all of the blood from her head.

"What - what?" she asked, though she didn't care. It felt so nice. It felt so wrong. She wanted to run and stay, scream and stay silent.

"We're healing you," Bodil moaned. Hermione could see the hand jammed against her, too, touching her in ways Hermione never wanted to see. Bodil lay soft kisses, growing harder and stronger, against the girl's neck. "Watch…"

The girl with her hand against Hermione's vagina started taking on Bodil's example. She laid a kiss against Hermione's neck, just sensitive enough that Hermione almost felt good. She tried to think of Ron and Harry, just enough to get her back to her senses, but she could not even think of their faces.

Hermione found herself laying a hand on the woman's face, cupping it and moaning as a soft, wet tongue slid over her neck, down, ripping her shirt off until it could rest on the sensitive areas around her breasts. Another girl joined them, running her hands down the small of Hermione's back until she could reach around Hermione and unbutton her trousers.

At the sliding feeling of the fabric across Hermione's skin, Hermione paused and took her hand off the girl. She didn't know either woman, and she did not know why she felt the urge to join them. With a glance at Bodil, she saw the other girl, melted in a pile of women, all of them caressing her and touching her, pulling off the clothes and throwing them to the side.

"Watch," one of the girls told Hermione, just as Bodil had. The girl, with short, blonde curls, maybe in her late teenage years, held a wand in her hand. She ran it gently over Hermione's ankle, not saying a spell, but just letting it hit Hermione.

She would have screamed out in the pain of the pressure on the broke bones and skin, but she felt nothing. All of her blood and nerves still seemed piled in her stomach and a bit below.

"I want to leave," Hermione whispered once the wand left her ankle. She started to feel like herself, if she could call it that. She was scared beyond any fear she had ever experienced, surrounded by unknown women and men alike.

"Take me with you," the blonde girl whispered. "We can leave together - I know the way."

Hermione pulled her ankle from the girl's grasp, standing on slightly wobbly legs as she ran outside of the circle of girls, down the grassy slopes surrounding them, landing at the peaks of dawn.

The sun, bathed in gold and pink curtains, lay in front of her, unblocked by any view. She had to pause, just look at it. It looked like every dawn she had ever seen at Hogwarts, and a wave of nostalgia came over her.

"I want to go home," she told herself simply.

"Take me with you." Hermione turned to see the blonde girl there, again, out of breath, but still there.

Without a word, the two girls walked off into the sun, casting shadows that Bodil never saw again.

_Epilogue_

_Hermione woke that morning, sometime late in the afternoon, with the blonde head pressed against her stomach as a makeshift pillow. _

_"Get up, Hermione," came a male voice, sounding worried and scared. "Who is that?"_

_"A friend," Hermione answered in a voice laced with sleep. She gently moved the girl's head, standing up to look at Ron and Harry. "Are we ready to go, then?"_


End file.
